duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Fua Duelist
Fua Duelists (also known as The Guard) are an organization of duelists formed by Zakira in order to obtain the power of the Great Spirit of Duel Masters. __TOC__ Anime Actions and World Under Chaos They featured in Duel Masters Charge, Duel Masters Cross and Duel Masters Cross Shock seasons of the Duel Masters Anime. Fua Duelists have a total of 26 members which are named in Alphabetical order. Each member is ranked in strength in descending order from Z to A. This means that Zakira (Z) is the strongest member, while Ash (A) is considered to be the weakest. Zakira first took down an organization called Chimeras because they were the followers of Darkness Civilization and they could later become a potential danger for him. So he killed their leader Kimera and left Kokujo all alone. He used one of his members, Vavelle to infiltrate the organization and tell him their weakness which Kokujo, the youngest member of the Chimera group had sworn to try and protect. However, Kokujo killed Vavelle after a Kaijudo duel. Zakira then went to the Duel Masters Colosseum where he stole the power from Yaesar who was the previous guardian of the Great Spirit of Duel Masters but Zakira soon lost this power against Shori Kirifuda in the Great Kaijudo Duel Masters Tournament. The power of the Duel Masters got distributed into 7 different cards called the Awakening Cards. He then began to look for these cards, finding out that the Awakening cards can only be used by a specific few people. Zakira found out that Hakuoh was one of these people so he kidnapped and brainwashed him with the help of his other members. Through a ritual, he gave him a second personality and made him believe that he is White, and marking him as "W" in the organization. Their home base is known as Fua Castle which converts into a fortress by the power of the Awakening Cards. They have also built a device called the Judgement Table that can bring down upon the ultimate destruction in the form of Judgement Ball. Fua Duelists were able to obtain Bolberg Cross Dragon, Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, Elupheus, Lord of Spirits, Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity as well as Dual Shock Dragon which was able to transformed the castle into a flying disc-shaped fortress. Destruction In Shobu's final saga, all of the lower members of the Fua Duelists were massacred by the fake Xanadu and her clones. Zakira and Ash were killed by Adam. Legacy However, the remnants of the Fua Duelists still remains. 10 years after Shobu's final battle for the future, Basara visits the ruins of the destroyed Adam's tower to find a way to unlock Forbidden's true power. He eventually encounters an image of Zakira and duels him in a True Duel to determine his worthiness. Basara obtains Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and the ruins collapses even further, with Zakira's image completely faded from the world. Eventually, Katta Kirifuda, Shobu's younger brother indirectly ended the wicked legacy of the Fua Duelists by destroying Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon in a similar battle of fate. DM-Charge 50e.JPG|Judgement Table DM-Charge 50f.JPG|Zakira DM-Charge 51b.JPG|Judgement Ball DM-Charge 38a.jpg|Fua Castle DM-Charge 43f.JPG|Fua Fortress DM-Charge 49i.JPG|White Members of the Fua Duelists Duel Masters Charge After the Revolution (After-R) Within the 26 Fua Duelists from A-Z, there lies a group of duelists that protect Zakira whose talent far surpasses any other. These duelists are strong enough to send the world into complete disarray. These Fua Duelists appeared in the Duel Masters Cross season. Trivia *The Fua Duelists might be the strongest and the most dangerous criminal organization in Duel Masters history due to its massive size, complicated and ordered organization, and extremely dangerous and intelligent personalities from the top to bottom, even when it comes to the lowest ranking kids of the group. Category:Fua Duelists Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Groups Category:Villains